Kiyoteru becomes a demon temporarily
by Momoteru-We hate
Summary: Just a roleplay some of us did on /HateUs.WeHateYou Enjoy xD


Kiyoteru: Momoteru... that.. is my experimental potion! its very dangerous!

Momoteru: Experimental you say? interesting...

Neru: you guys are crazy...

Nero: well said Neru...

Kiyoteru: yeah... experimental potion... i dont really know what it does... :\

Momoteru: Neru...i wouldn't say that if i were you...

Momoteru: *runs up to Neru and makes her drink the potion* Well, let the experiment commence...

Neru: ! Stop this potion drinking! *pushes momo away*

Kiyoteru: oh ok then... no need to sacrifice my guinea pigs then... we have Neru! XD

Nero: *helps Neru* seriously.. i dont wanna be a victim again..

Momoteru: It's ok just make sure she doesn't look at you xD

Kiyoteru: Momo... its not a love potion... its somekind of new potion i was developing... like i said... i still dont know what it does...

Nero: either way i must still protect my sis.. :(

Momoteru: Exactly we don't know what'll happen xD

Kiyoteru: Its was suppose to be a super health potion... that heals wounds really fast... but due to the nature of the elements i used... the effects could be unpredictable...

Momoteru: Oh...

Neru: super health potion huh? then ill help you in this *slashes Kiyo with White Scythe* alright Kiyo drink it

Kiyoteru: *Slashed* AAAGH!... dammit... im out of... health potions... gotta use this experimental... one... *Drinks potion* *wound regenerate fast* ... hey... look... it works!... AGH! PAIN! *kneels down* AAAGGHHHH! T-THIS MUST BE THE SIDE EFFECTS!... *wings grow on back* *horns grow* *finger become claws* *tails grow* AAGGH! WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!... *Eyes turn red* WWWWRRRAAAHH!

Nero: ! woah...

Momoteru: Ermm... that doesn't seem very nice (don't say anything about what i did)

Neru: well we need some wounds to test the super health potion right? and the perosn to test it is no other than the creator...

Momoteru: I'm glad it wasn't me who you slashed...

Neru: i thought i missed at first.. but Kiyo was the best choice..

Momoteru: Well...i might as well watch to see what happens...

Nero: same.. i cant do much here anyways..

Momoteru: I could try some other potions i stole from Kiyo but i might see what they are first.

Neru: oh my god... and can you guy stop randomly trying potions?... potion addicts..

Nero: ...

Kiyoteru: *devil transformation complete*... *heavy breathing*... *slowly looks at them* ...

Momoteru: Ah! *Gets black potion out of pocket and drinks it* Mmm tasty ^_^

Neru: devil... hope this works well.. *takes soul injection* Summoning shockwave! W✩RS! come forth! *glows brightly*

Nero: omg momo... stop drinking those.. *takes potions away from momo*

Kiyoteru: *demonic voice* y-you... *points* the white one... you.. are... dead... WWWRRRAAA! *Charges towards WRS*

Momoteru: It's too late for me, i kind of drank the whole bottle... *burps* Excuse me

Momoteru: *reads bottle* Oh god no... that's bad...

Neru: Crap! *blocks Kiyo from W✩RS with White Scythe* Not so fast.. she isnt ready yet...

Nero: can i try that white liquid potion then? :3

Momoteru: Ermm...what happened to 'Stop drinking potions' but if you want sure.

Nero: well... the white liquid smells nice thats why.. *drinks it*

Momoteru: Well this black potion is taking it's time to wo- *Eyes turn red and arms turn into giant blades* Sweet!

Kiyoteru: *heavy breathing* WWRRAAAGGH! *Slash Neru before WRS could emerge* WWWWWAAAAAAAHH! * vigorously slashing Neru*

Neru: Gah! * trying to parry most of Kiyo's attacks* c-c-come.. on...

Nero: Gah.. its perfume... no wonder it smells nice...

Momoteru: *Blocks Kiyo's attacks* Neru, Go! I can handle him...

Kiyoteru: *demonic voice* GETTOUTA MY WAY! *uses tail to whip Momo away*

Neru: * hastens W✩RS summoning* quickly.. its taking longer than expected...

Momoteru: *flies into wall* Damn it! *notices massive slash wound on back and passes out*

Neru: omg... W✩RS quickly...

Kiyoteru: WWRRAAGHHH! *Charges towards Neru*

W✩RS: and... * Slams Kiyo onto the ground* im here XD

Neru: that... was.. too close...

Nero: health potion... health potion,...

Kiyoteru: *gets up* Y-YOU! *points towards WRS* *eyes glow* WWRAAGGH! *Charges towards WRS and slashes WRS*

Momoteru: AAAARRRGGGHHH! THIS FREAKING HURTS YOU KNOW! *coughs up blood*

W✩RS: *spawns White Scythe and parries the attack*... *returns attack*

Neru: *charges along the bottom of Kiyo and slashes upwards*

Nero: momo! a health potion! catch!

Momoteru: *catches* Thanks *drinks potion* Oh god that's disgusting!

Kiyoteru: *Uses wings and navigate through attacks* *flies up and does a ground slam*

Nero: no problem! now... * mixes random potions together*

Neru: *loses balance from ground vibration* woah!

W✩RS *crisps back and charges forward* heh... * Magenta Flames brusts from right eye*

Kiyoteru: *Vigorously slashing WRS using combo attacks with claws, feet and tail*

Kiyoteru: *Finish off attack with lazer firing from eyes*

Neru: *looks up* no W✩RS! * draws Rock Cannon and starts firing*

W✩RS: tch... * trying to keep up with incoming attacks*

Nero: lets see... explosive potion with ... glue potion... and flame potion...

W✩RS: ! *uses wings as shield*

Neru: W✩RS! gahh! *charges cannon*

Momoteru: Well i feel better, now wheres the black and red potions...

Nero: hell whatever this potion does.. *throws potion at Kiyo*

Kiyoteru: *dodge rocks and flies up* *opens mouth and start charging laser from mouth* *aims at WRS and Neru* *fires laser* *Large red laser beam come out of mouth*

Neru: Gah! *shoots cannon and deflects laser*

W✩RS: ...* switches to White Blade and rushes Kiyo from the back* GO DOWN! *Stabs furiously at Kiyo*

Momoteru: Got them *Mixes red and black potions and drinks the mixture* Ok... if i'm correct this should help

Kiyoteru: *Slashed* *wounds immediately heal* WWRRAAGGH! *uses tail to whip WRS away*

W✩RS: *gets hit* GRRAH! *slams through walls*

Neru: cant... keep ... the.. cannon.. firing.. at this... rate..

Rin A. : *just passing by*

Narrator: Sorry for the interruption.. Rin A is just passing by...

Kiyoteru: *Lands heavily* *Heavy breathing* *eyes glow and slowly watching them*

Neru: W✩RS! * sprints towards W✩RS*

Momoteru: *eyes glow yellow* Well... dissapointing, oh wait *flies up to Kiyo's face and spawns 2 glowing swords and stabs his eyes*

Kiyoteru: *Stabbed* *grab 2 glowing swords and pull them out, and stab them back to Momo* *wounds heal instantly*

Kiyoteru: *Vigorously slashing Momo*

Momoteru: Aww damn...why does this keep happening to me...*falls to the ground with both swords impaling him* Why...me...*dies*

W✩RS: ... *climbs out of rubble*

Neru: W✩RS... lets do this..

Kiyoteru: *Looks at WRS & Neru* WWWRRRAAAAGGGHH! *Massive roar that produces shockwaves*

Neru & W✩RS : *White and Magenta Flame Aura* wwwwwhhhaaaaaaaaa!

Kiyoteru: *Massive black and red aura* WWRRRRAAGGH! *hands turn into swords* *Charges towards WRS & Neru at high speeds*

Aoki: *Absorbs Shockwaves* Neru! White girl!

Neru & W✩RS: Once More! Souls Resonance! Kishin Slayer! White Blade Slash! *sword makes contact with Kiyo's main vitals*

Aoki: * jumps out of range and runs to Momo*

Kiyoteru: *Teleports right before contact* *lets out a massive roar* WWRRAAGGH!

Neru & W✩RS: SHI- *Randomly slashes power across the landscape* GAGAAHHHHHHHHH!

Nero: wow.. my potion flying to Kiyo sure moves slowly...

Aoki: *trying to revive Momo* momo... what weird hands you have...

Kiyoteru: *Suddenly kneels* *demonic voice* w-what!... impossib- *eyes turn to blue* *normal kiyo voice* g-guys... i think i have this beast under my contr-AGH! *eyes turn back to red* *demonic voice* NO! YOU CANNOT TAME ME!... WWRRAAGGH!

Momoteru: Aoki? What're you doing here, its dangerous...

Aoki: * Crystal mode* Diamonds unbreakable :D

Momoteru: Oh yeah i kinda drank a potion and got blades as hands, if i drink the orange potion i should be ok.

Aoki: Ah i see XD Neru catch this! *tosses diamond headband to Neru*

Neru & W✩RS: Got it! *headband changes to a dagger*

Momoteru: *drinks orange potion and hands turn back to normal* I'm so glad i was right

Kiyoteru: *Eyes turn blue* G-guys!.. i know his weakness! cut off his horns, and ill be back in cont-AAH! *Eyes turn red**demonic voice* WWWWRRAAAA! NO! YOU WILL NEVER GAIN CONTROL OF THIS BODY AGAIN! *Randomly slash everywhere*

Neru & W✩RS: I(We) feel lighter... Hai!... *Teleports rapidly to Kiyo and Stabs at light-speed*

Aoki: *returns to normal state, feels weak*

Momoteru: Aoki! are you ok?

Nero: maybe i can help Neru.. *makes a huge Slingshot*

Aoki: without my diamond headband i will be weak.. at most ill faint.. its ok.. Momo-kun...

Nero: gonna make something fast.. while Neru's distracting that thing... *randomly mixing potions* ermm...

Momoteru: Ermm... Ok this should help *gives Aoki health potion*

Kiyoteru: *Horns snap off* *Demonic Voice* WHAT! IMPOSSILBE! NOOOO!*kneels* *eyes turn blue**normal voice*... w-what? im in control?... *feels horn* ah.. no more horns... you guys just saved my body... thankyou verymuch!... *reverts back to Kiyo* ... wow... now i got a new form that i can change into...

Kiyoteru: *Looks around* *saw destruction* my god... all of this was all my doing?...

Momoteru: Yep and YOU RUINED MY SUIT! *turns around to reveal large slash in suit*

Kiyoteru: woaah... my my god... *saw WRS, Aoki and Neru* woah! even you guys come just to defeat it?... damn... that demon must be one tough fellow...

Nero: ooo made something! *places potion on slingshot and fires at Kiyo* oh shi- hes back to normal

Momoteru: Well at least you have it for next time...

Neru & W✩RS: *hovers down*

W✩RS: *looks around* hmmm looks normal to me.. apocalyptic..

Neru: not funny W✩RS... *puts Headband on Aoki* feel better now?

Aoki: aahh. much better XD

Neru & W✩RS: i like my white hair.. :3

Momoteru: I like my pink hair...just saying :3

Kiyoteru: *Catches potion* hello... whats this... *examine potion*... Nero... you are very lucky... this potion would increase the demon's power up to 10 fold... if im not back to normal, and this potion come into contact with the demon...god knows what happen... *puts in pocket* hmm... if this works well with the demon... i might just multiply my own powers up to 10 fold with this... :D

Neru & W✩RS: time to break W✩RS...

W✩RS: right *flashes brightly*

Aoki: my Diamond's back XD

Momoteru: Well... that was a nice ending, i think...

Kiyoteru: so... Neru... how tough was it to fight the demon?...

Momoteru: I'll give you a hint, i almost died twice...

Kiyoteru: let me guess... my potion saved your life twice?...

Neru: no sweat XD.. i think.. i need better coordination with W✩RS.. im still not used to her soul wavelength...

Momoteru: Actually...i died one of the times and Aoki revived me.

Kiyoteru: ah.. okay.. i guess from now on... i will not experiment with unstable and cursed elements... or else this will happen again...

Momoteru: Good idea xD


End file.
